Trying Times
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him that way anyway. So he try's to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto introduces him to his girlfriend. What will Mokuba do now? Incest, oral,anal slash No like no read! Leave a review!
1. Wrong?

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man no like no read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he try's to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Trying Times

Chapter 1:

Mokuba's pov

I love him, and even though I know it's wrong I can't stop from feeling  
this way. I've tried everything from dating others to avoiding Seto. Well   
that's what I have been doing for the past week in a half! I hate it and I  
know it's hurting Seto also. He tried to ask me if everything was ok the  
other day but all I did was shrug him off and told him to mind his own  
business! I knew saying that would hurt him and that he was only trying to  
help, but I'm hurting too damn it! I hurt every time I see him and yet can't  
tell him how I feel because the damn world thinks it's wrong! Well I just  
don't give a damn anymore!

I want to tell him how I feel, no I have to tell him how I feel. I can't  
stand the wall that's slowly being built between us. I have to brake it  
before it's too tall for me to get over.  
Yet how could I tell him? What was I going to say? When was I going to say  
it? Would he return my feelings? Would he hate me? Would this ruin any  
relations we have left? Would he just leave and never come back?

Thoughts like these have been keeping me up for the past week. Constantly  
racing through my mind. When I did fall asleep, I would dream of a black   
world where I could never reach Seto. He just keeps getting further and  
further away while shaking his head. When I saw him I would remember the  
dream and the fear I felt. The fear of losing him. Yet I'll loose him if I  
don't tell him anyway. I'll do it tonight, I have to!

Seto's pov:

Why does he keep avoiding me? I love him so much yet lately he's been  
acting weird. First he starts dating every women he can find then he stops   
coming near me. I don't get it, but I think he might suspect that I love him  
more than just a brother and hates it. I've given him his space and any  
other thing he's ever wanted. Yet it seems as if he fears coming near me.  
Like I would ever hurt him. He's my life and my love, I could never harm  
him!

Maybe it's just that he doesn't like the fact that I love him like that and  
now he can't stand to be near me. God I hope that's not it. Luckily for me  
I've got a plan. Lisa my sectary likes me, so I've decided to let her be my  
girlfriend in the public's eye and my brothers. Hopefully this will make him  
second guess himself on how I love him. Then maybe, just maybe things will  
go back to normal.

I hear the doorbell ring. It's five minutes to 7:00 pm. That's when we sit  
down to dinner, the only time I ever see him anymore. I told her to come by  
so I could introduce her to my brother first. I may never really love her,  
but it'll keep Mokuba happy and safe. I'll do what ever it takes to make  
sure Mokuba is happy. Making Lisa happy should be easy enough. A couple of  
kisses and buying her whatever she wants should keep her too occupied to  
notice anything unusual. I go to answer the door and show her to the   
kitchen.

-  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Well leave a review on your way out. Rating is for  
later chapters. Reviewers get Santa shaped cookies. Sorry about the  
shortness of this chapter but I just wanted to give you an intro into their  
problem before I start all the drama!


	2. Telling Secrects and Bad Moves

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man no like no read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Trying Times

Chapter 2:

Mokuba's pov

I wonder who that was, no got to stay on track. I will be telling Seto how I   
feel about him at dinner tonight! I just don't know how I was going to tell  
him. What was I going to say, Seto how was your day, oh and by the way I  
love you more then I should. Something tells me that he would be a little  
less receptive to that. Actually that sounds like a pretty good way to do  
it, well rather just tell him and get it over with already. Who cares how it  
sounds as long as he knows, right? I guess I should tell him right away,   
that way if he doesn't like me like that he can just say he's not all that  
hungry and leave.

Well I'll never know until I try. I walk down and have to twist around and  
walk backward to avoid hitting a waiter who just walked out of the dinning  
hall. And for the life of me I don't know why but that just seemed as good   
as any time to say it so I did. "Seto I love you more then just as a brother  
and I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." I blurted out as I  
started to turn around to see him. What I saw shocked the hell out of me.

My brother's jaw couldn't go any further down even if it wanted to. There  
was some woman in the hall and she looked shocked too. And the other waiter   
who was in the hall dropped the platter he was carrying. Well this wasn't  
how I had envisioned it happening.  
"Umm... Seto who's that?" I asked wondering who the girl could be. "I'm   
Lisa, Seto's personal secretary and girlfriend." She said a little snotty  
like. Now it was my turn to be shocked. "WHO?!" I all but yelled. "Mokuba  
it's not what you think!" I heard Seto yell as I turned and ran up to my  
room.

Seto's pov:

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded turning toward Lisa. "I don't know but  
your brother's a little um... weird." I growled "Get out and never come  
back. You're fired!" and then stalked out of the room toward the stairs. An   
old lady who had worked for them since the were practically a baby smiled  
and showed Lisa the door.

Lady's pov:

I've been working for them for years. I knew they both felt this way before  
they even knew. I showed the lady to the door and then turned and started  
up the stairs. I'm getting far too old for all this running around. I  
finally got up the stairs and saw Seto leaning against the wall next to  
Mokuba's room trying to get him to come out. Everyone thinks that Seto's the  
most stubborn person that there is but when I hear that I wonder if they had  
met the true Mokuba. In all the years I have known them not once did Seto   
beat Mokuba when it came to being stubborn. "How is he?" I asked him as I  
came toward the door.

"I don't know, nana he refuses to open the door let alone talk to me." He   
mumbled. I nodded "I thought as much." I said before I came to the door and  
knocked on it. "Mokuba it's nana, now you will open this door, do you hear  
me." I said with a steely edge in my voice. "Why should I?!" Mokuba  
demanded. "Because you can't stay in there forever and if you don't come out  
how can Seto explain what happened?" I said.

"What's there to explain! She's his girlfriend I already know that!" He   
shouted.  
"Well if that's true you should be happy for him but as seeing how it's not  
you should come out here and listen did you get that! Now." I raped on the  
door once. "I mean it!" and then I nodded to Seto before I left.

-  
Well did you like it?! I'm sorry about the shortness but I'm not really sure  
where I want to take this yet so ya. Well leave a review and maybe an ending  
scenario and maybe I'll use it. As always you'll get something for  
reviewing. HAPPY CHRISTMAS!


	3. Getting Together

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man no like no read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Trying Times

Chapter 3:

Mokuba's pov

I lean against the wall and look around the room thinking, planning. What   
should I do? What could I say? What did he feel? I'm so afraid of what he  
wants to say to me. I won't know until he says it though. What could he say?  
"Hey I love you but want to have sex with her." That wouldn't be very  
comforting! I hear a little knock and know it's time to open the door and  
face it. Come hell or high water I would deal with it and be happy for Seto.  
Nana's right I should have apologized and acted happy for Seto's sack. I   
took a deep breath and let it out, then I opened the door with a small smile  
on my face.

"I- I'm so happy for you Seto. I hope the two of you will be very happy  
together, and I support you 100." I managed to say without doing what I  
really wanted to do; cry. Seto stood there with his arms folded across his   
chest with a raised eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked with a small smile. I wanted to shout  
but held it in. "I'm talking about you and Lisa. Together?" I said. He  
actually laughed a little! How dare he laugh? I was trying to fix things and  
he just sits there and laughs! I was about to shut the door in his face when  
he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me back a little into my room and shut  
the door himself.

"Mokuba, I love you too. I love you so much but we have to go slow about  
this. I don't want anything to happen to you." Seto said and slid down my  
wall to sit on the floor. I sat down across from him. "Y-you love me? Seto I  
don't think you understand what I mean." I started to say when Seto came   
forward and kissed me; on the lips! It only lasted for about 30 seconds  
though. "I love you and Lisa was just a cover." He said this as if it  
explained everything. I was confused more than ever. What cover? What did he  
need a cover for? Was he ashamed of loving me?

He seemed to guess what I was thinking because he said quickly "I thought  
you had found out how I felt and was discusted by it. I was hoping that by  
saying I was going out with her you would second guess yourself on my love  
and just take it as brotherly love." I had not even guessed he liked me as  
more than an annoying little pest he had to care for. All this time he loved  
me like that too? "I didn't even think you liked me that much period, let  
alone love me. Even if I had known or thought it I wouldn't have second  
guessed myself. I'm far too big headed for that." I said trying to cushion  
that blow. He looked at me for a minute before looking away.

Seto's pov:

"You didn't think I cared for you as a brother? Mokuba how could that ever  
even cross your mind?! You should know I'd give the world for you! I just  
don't understand how you could think that." I whispered the last part. He  
whimpered a little before looking up at me to answer. "I don't know, I guess   
that lately I just been really depressed and thought you didn't care for  
me..." He trailed of slightly before just shutting up completely. I sighed  
and pulled him nearer to me.

"I guess I haven't really been around a lot lately and I haven't really been  
near you when I was around." I said then kissed the top of his head before  
turning him to face me and capturing his lips in a light chaste kiss. I  
stood up after that and said goodnight and left saying we would talk more  
tomorrow. I would have gladly stayed with him but I think things are moving  
a little to fast for him. I guess I was right as he didn't object to me  
leaving. The door was almost all the way closed when I thought I heard him   
say "we seem to be doing a lot of guessing tonight." Seeing as I wasn't sure  
he was talking to me I just closed the door without answering. I stood there  
for a few minutes and was about to leave when I heard something. I put my  
ear to the door to listen. It sounded almost as if it was the window was  
opening.

I waited a couple of minutes until all was quiet then opened the door. The  
room was empty and the window was open. I wonder were he went. There wasn't  
much I could do though. Oh well, he's old enough to make his own decisions.  
That doesn't stop me from going and sitting on his bed to wait for him. When  
he was younger and ran away I would wait for him in his room to make sure he  
was ok. He was so stubborn sometimes, he would be gone for weeks making sure   
nobody could find him. I would just lay upon his bed and wait for him to  
return. I never asked where he was and in return the first few nights back  
he wouldn't leave my sight. So again I wait for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok so I know he's a little out of character but if you think about it, it  
makes sense. Seto wouldn't be mean to his brother and he knew nana since he  
was a baby. So he probably wouldn't yell at her either. I hope you liked  
this chapter though. I'm thinking of making this a long fic so I don't know  
exactly how many chapters there's going to be. Please leave a Review! I give  
cookies and cakes to people who REVIEW! J


	4. Fears lead to Leaving

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man no like no read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Trying Times

Chapter 4:

Mokuba's pov

I sit down at the bar and wait for a bartender to come over and order a  
drink. I don't really know what I'm doing. Not sure what I want. I wish I   
knew for it would be so much easier than just waiting for some sort of  
epiphany that may never come my way. I know that I love him and that he  
loves me, but there is still so much that needs to be figured out, and even  
then everything could go horribly wrong. What would happen if someone found  
out about it? Seto could be fired from his job. People that he actually  
liked to talk to might no longer accept him.

I don't think that I can put him through all of that. What kind of brother  
or lover would I be if I made him go through all of that plus so much more?  
Who knows where he would end up. To me it was never about the money, I   
didn't care if there was money in the house or not. I don't need everything.  
I don't need a mansion or toys or books. I don't need others to do my chores  
for me. I don't need the best school around. I don't need fancy cars to  
drive around in. I only ever needed him.

I sigh as the bartender asks me what kind of drink I want. I say a tequila  
and throw down a bill. He picked it up and put down a drink. I don't drink  
much and when I do, normally it's something little like a wine cooler. I'm  
definitely going to regret this tomorrow but for now; cheers. I've had about  
5 different drinks now and 3 of each kind of drink. I think... Well maybe I  
should head home after all there seems to be something there that I want but  
I've no idea what it is!

Seto's pov

I've been laying here for about two hours when I hear loud laughing from  
outside. I get up and look out the window. What I see shocks me senseless.  
It was Mokuba pointing at the body guard, saying something, then starting a  
whole new laughing spree. I hear the guard beg Mokuba to quiet down some  
before I heard them and found out where he had been. Mokuba then tripped  
over and knocked the guard down in the process. I knew what was going to   
come next, and so apparently did the guard seeing as he quickly moved away  
from Mokuba as he started to reach up whatever it was that he had had.

I sighed, turned and closed my eyes then went down to the kitchen first to  
grab water and a warm wash cloth. I walked out to where they both sat on the  
ground and kneeled next to Mokuba. I rubbed his back as he finished throwing  
up whatever was left in his stomach. He groaned and laid down on the  
driveway. I leaned over him and put the wash cloth on his forehead. "What   
were you thinking?" I asked no one in particular but he answered none the  
less.

"Was worried 'bout you. Didn't want 'ou to b upset with me. So I was going  
to just up and leave, only there was this bar and now I don't seem to be  
able to get up let alone go anywhere." He mumbled all this as he held the  
wash cloth over his head.

"Why would you leave? I already told you that I love you. I don't see the  
reason behind leaving now." I ask confused.

"Well I know how much you like to work and I thought that if anyone found  
out that you might get fired. Yet if we were together I wouldn't want to  
hide. I don't give a damn what the world thinks, but you do. I never would   
do anything to hurt you so I thought maybe just leaving would work." Mokuba  
answered with a groan.

I picked Mokuba up and walked him into his room. I laid him upon his bed,  
then started to pull his clothes off and lastly I pulled the covers over   
him. I was about to leave when a slight grip on my wrist. I turned to see  
Mokuba trying to keep his eyes open and focused on me.

Mokuba's pov:

"If I am to go and leave tomorrow then do me this last favor. Stay the night  
with me. I beg of you Seto." He nods his head and joins me under the   
covers. I can hardly stay awake anymore so I say one last thing before I  
drift off: I love you more then you could imagined. Then I hear nor see no  
more.

Seto's pov:

I lean over and kiss his forehead. "Then don't leave." I whisper, but that   
would be tomorrow's fight.

-

Leave a review and I'll come back and write more!


	5. Falling apart

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no  
read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Trying Times

Chapter 5:

Mokuba' pov:

I groan as I open my eyes, my head is killing me, and my mouth taste like   
something foul has died in it! I sit up and throw my leg over to get off of  
the bed, only instead I hear a cry of pain. I look over and see Seto  
cupping his privates. I blink then realize what had happened. "OMG, Seto  
I'm so sorry! I never meant to kick you! I was just trying to get out of the  
bed." I say in a rush. His head was down and he was grumbling about tying me  
down next time so I reached out to pull his head up, only he lifted his head  
and my hand connected with his nose. My eyes went huge, this so was not  
happening. I saw blood and moved my whole body forward so that I could get a  
better look only he had leaned forward and then his chin hit my head making  
him bite his tongue. I just wanted to curl up and hide in a hole.  
Unfortunately that wasn't the end of my problems.

I went to push his head up and make sure he was ok but my foot caught in the  
blanket and I went flying forward. I was stopped by Seto's body but there  
was no one there to catch Seto so he ended up falling to the floor and  
banging his head. I crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked over to see if   
he was ok. That was a really bad idea, for a moment later I heard a cracking  
sound. I looked around but there was nothing so I leaned over the edge again  
to look at Seto. That was a really, really bad idea. The bed broke and I  
went forward and landed on top of Seto who grunted. When I could see  
straight I looked at him with a small smile. "Good Morning?" I said/asked.  
He groaned and asked "What else could go wrong today?" He Really, Really,  
Really should not have asked that. The shelf that had been built to hang on  
top of the bed fell and landed on top of me. Then the books came. There was  
like ten piled on top of his head before it ended.

We both climbed out from under the debris and sat on what use to be my bed.  
Well that was the end of my room. I swear it was plotting against us because  
next the wall went. Yep the wall just fell down. Nana was standing there  
just outside of where the wall had fallen. She looked at us the stepped up   
on what had been my bedroom wall and kept on walking. She paused and looked  
back at us. "You do know that you two will be cleaning this on your own  
right?" Then she smiled and finished her walk like nothing had happened!  
I looked at Seto who was still staring at where the wall had been. "Nana is  
one scary woman!" I muttered and Seto nodded his agreement still staring at  
where the wall had been. "I heard that you little brat! Now get to work  
cleaning that room, both of you!"  
Nana yelled from, well from somewhere we couldn't see. We both jumped and   
left to go to the kitchen so as to call for some repairs. When we finished  
that we both sat down and just thought about what had all just happened.

I was the first to burst out laughing, it was all just too funny. Why the  
hell had the wall even fallen? I know Seto is not huge and neither am I so  
why the bed broke was beyond me. And for the life of me I can not understand  
how nana could so easily except what had happened. I mean, if she had been   
just a few feet ahead of where she had been she would be dead! So I laughed  
and laughed then I laughed some more. At first Seto glared at me but then he  
just shook his head and laughed too. "Mokuba your room was just destroyed  
along with everything in it, how in the world is this funny?" He asked me  
through some chuckles. I looked at him for a moment then just moved over and   
captured a kiss from him and smiled. "Well now I feel all better." I  
exclaimed. Seto shook his head again. "Only you could see your room  
destroyed and laugh about it. Only you could have captured my heart like you  
do my lips. Only you. Don't let it go so easily." He whispered into my ear  
before capturing my own lips in another kiss.

I smiled and looked up at him. "I don't think I can stay, after all you have  
your business and I don't want to mess that up for you." I say quietly. He  
shakes his head.  
"I don't give a damn about what the others think, we love each other and  
nana knows and accepts it. That's all I need. They can't fire me considering  
that I'm the boss. I would never ask you to hide something like this. I love  
you too much to do such a thing." He said and moved closer to me yet again.  
I shook my head, "But what about the people who quit buying your things  
because of this?" I ask worriedly. He shrugged. "I don't care what they do  
as long as I have you." He said with a smile. I just sighed and turned to  
leave the room but nana was there. "And just where do you think your going?"  
She asked me.  
"I-I, nowhere, I'm not going anywhere." I said with a small smile. Seto got  
up kissed my forehead and went to change into so clean clothes. I sigh and  
get a drink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think about this chapter? Leave a review please! I just   
wanted to clear a few things up:  
1) This is going to be a fic that goes through all of the problem they  
really would so if you know of some that I miss please leave it in a review  
and I'll add it.

2) That means no sex right away maybe in like the 7th or 8th chapter.

3) Yes there will be a child but no it will not be their biological child.

4) No Mokuba is not going to die... yet

5) Yes that was my horrible impression of a drunk person.

6)Mokuba might be kidnapped but not because of who his brother is but  
because of who he is.

7) Seto is calm when things like this happen because Mokuba has the  
resources to disappear and never be found if he wanted.

Well that's all for now. If you have anymore questions ask them and I'll  
answer. Well now what are you still doing here go on and leave a review!


	6. Shadow Dealings

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no  
read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

A/N: K sorry about how long it's been! I know I have no excuses except that  
my muse just up and left me! (If anyone sees Kakashi and Gai please sent  
them this way!)

Also wanted to thank Afiong Bassey for her continues reviews and her endless  
nagging that helped me get my but into gear and type this up. Without  
further ado:

Trying Times

Chapter 6:

Mokuba's pov

I look up at the ceiling as I swirl about in someone's office chair waiting  
for Seto to come back from... well where ever it was that he went to. It's  
been a week since the day my room fell apart. I'm glad that it did too,  
because now I can sleep in Seto's bed without looking like a whore. We still   
don't know what was wrong with the stupid place. It just fell apart and  
well, stayed apart. I sigh as I feel the cell phone go off. I take it out  
and look at the caller id. It say "White Wolf is calling." Now what could he  
want? I answer the phone wondering what was going on now.

"Hello?" I ask when no one said anything. At first it stayed silent then a  
low and deep voice answered. "Shadow there's a turf war going on. Your   
placement is being challenged. You need to come at once and assure us of  
your leadership." That was all that had been said before the person hung up.  
I looked up and saw Seto standing there looking at me tiredly. "What was  
that all about?" He asked as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He  
walked up to me and pulled me into his arms and laid his head on my   
shoulder.

"Humm... Oh nothing much just something I have to take care of later on  
tonight." I reply and lean in for a quick kiss. What I got was something far  
different. Seto lifted me off the ground and sat me up on the desk. He  
started to nip down my neck as his hands roamed over my chest. I moaned  
softly when I felt him begin to suck gently on the junction between my   
collarbone and my neck. He was going to leave a hickey if I don't stop him.  
Any thought to stop was taken away when his hand ran over the bulge in my  
pants. I pressed up against his hand and started to kiss back as fast and  
hard as I could, letting the need for Seto's touch consume me.

I would have gone all the way with him right there and then, unfortunately  
he had other plans. He groaned and pulled away from me. I let out a little  
whine and leaned forward capturing his lips again. He didn't stop the kiss   
yet he didn't seem as enthusiastic as he had been but moments ago. I pulled  
back and looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" I asked him worried that maybe  
he wasn't feeling well. He looked at me then glanced away shyly.  
"I've not done this before." He said then added, "With a boy, I've not done  
this with a boy before!" When he saw my shocked face. "Plus I dot think   
either of our first time should be filled with lust and on some workers  
desk. Besides didn't you say something about taking care of something?" He  
asked trying to cover the moment up by acting like nothing had happened.

I smiled and pulled him down for a quick kiss. He moaned into the kiss and  
before he could say "hum bug" I was out the door and calling out to him.  
"I'll see you tonight, do have some wine out for us, will you?" I wonder if  
I really should have a drink. Then again if I live to see later after a  
fight with him then I deserve a drink, hell maybe even five. I sigh  
thinking about what a pain it's going to be having to fight this war. I  
never even wanted to be considered one of the five family heads. It all  
happened by accident...

-  
TBC Only if you review though! Sorry about the shortness but well I wanted  
the next chapter to be a back flash clearing up all the mystery. On a side  
note: The all mighty evil god,(also known as school), has and most likely  
will continue to keep me from writing through the week so at least I will   
only be able to update on Friday-Sunday and on holidays. I will of course  
still try to do in in the week but I highly doubt it'll go anywhere. Candy  
to all reviewers!


	7. Becoming a Family

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no  
read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Once again I would like to thank you Afiong Bassey for keeping my want to  
write this story going. (do you have an account on

Trying Times

Chapter 7: Mokuba's pov

I sigh and pull the coat I have on a little tighter as a breeze passes  
through me. I always hate it when there's some turf war. I don't even know   
how I got into this kind of game anyway. I mean one minute I was just me  
with two metal wind balls. Then I was a head of a family gang. Well it's not  
a gang in the sense of shooting, well at least not with guns. We have little  
round balls called wind balls. They're metal and you normally keep them safe  
in a little box that has the symbol of the house or family you represent.  
When you move them one makes a little chiming noise, while the other just   
makes a clinking noise. That's how you separate the "live" one from the  
"dead" one. I remember the first time I was in a match with my wind balls. I  
still have the bruises to prove it.

flashback

I was walking down an alley way when I heard a noise from the building  
across the street. It sounded like a groan. I knew I should just move along  
and leave whoever it was to their own but what if they were hurt? So I  
tiptoed over to the door and peeked inside. The building looked like little   
rockets had went off inside of here. Then I saw some guy lying on the floor.  
He had his shirt open and on his chest he had all these indents and bruises.

I walked over to him a leaned down. "Hey mister, you ok?" I asked just to  
make sure he was alive. His eyes shot open then when he saw it was just some  
kid he seemed to relax a little. "I'm fine kid, go home." He mumbled out. I  
shook my head and then helped him up off the floor and down the alleyway to  
a hotel I was staying at while I was mad at Seto. I laid him down on the bed  
and went to get some bandages and cream that would hopefully take away some  
of the bruises and swelling.

I had bandaged him up and then he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he nearly jumped out the window thinking I  
was kidnapper of some kind. I had laughed so hard at that. Me, who's always  
being kidnapped, becoming a kidnapper. He snorted and told me to mind my  
own business when I saw those balls of his. I asked about them and he looked  
away, but told me how a match was held none the less, as we ate breakfast.

It's quite fun actually, well minus getting rammed by metal balls. You see   
there is a gravity stick at each end of a room allowing you to become  
feather light and float. Then you and your balls fight another person.  
Mostly the balls keep hitting the other ball until one ball breaks and  
you're the winner. The object of the game, besides from winning is to get  
your ball to hit your opponents chest. If it hits their chest three or more  
times you win. Catch is that in order for it to count as a hit you must  
leave an indent of your "supreme power" upon the others chest.

It sounded painful to me and I told him so. He laughed and shook his head.  
Said that most of the time, a person only tries to hit your chest when  
there's an ignition or a turf war. I asked what kind of turf war could there  
be when the games played and an abandoned building. That was when he told me  
about the family heads. I though it sounded cool at the moment and said I   
wanted to join one of the families. He looked at me, shook his head then  
sighed. "Well I do owe you my life. I might have died of the cold or  
something." He had said then took me under his wings and taught me to play  
the game.

When he died he made me head family in his place. It was the first time I   
had to ever fight another person besides Kenny. It was one hell of a match  
and I had surprisingly held my own down in all the matches. Yet nothing  
prepares you for the first time that ball hits you in the chest. I nearly  
passed out from the pain. I did actually, but only after all the matches  
against the other four heads of houses and after they declared me fit to be  
head person of the fifth family. So now every time a huge event went on I  
had to be there to hold down the fort.

end flashback

I looked up and saw the family building. It was as busy as it ever was. I  
wonder what's going on. I wonder if I'll be able to win this fight, and I  
wonder if I'll see Seto again. I then push the door open and go inside.

TBC  
-  
Well what did ya think? Leave me a review. You can ask any questions you  
have and if I have an answer I'll give it in the end of the next chapter.  
Ice cream to all those who review saying they want more! Lol


	8. Kids

I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no  
read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Once again I would like to thank you Afiong Bassey for keeping my want to  
write this story going. (do you have an account on Times

Chapter 8:

Mokuba's pov

I looked up and saw the family building. It was as busy as it ever was. I  
wonder what's going on. I wonder if I'll be able to win this fight, and I  
wonder if I'll see Seto again. I then push the door open and go inside.

Shadow walk's up to me and inclines his head in respect before he starts   
telling me what was going on. "There's these kids who are interested in the  
game. So we said we'd split them up between the houses and teach them the  
rules. Only they seem to think that there going to stay a group and put up a  
sixth family head." Shadow said then went on to name the 14 kids who want to  
make their own family. "So why don't we just let them make a six family? I  
don't really care. This interrupted something important!" I yelled at them  
pissed. Who gives a flying fuck if there's another family head. I start to  
walk away when Shadow speaks again.

"We don't allow it because then the whole system could be put in danger. If  
we allow them to become their own family we would have to allow others as  
well. Then there would be trillions of people who are head. No one would  
agree with anyone and there would always be fights to get more area to play   
in. So you see we mustn't allow this to happen. We need to fight and get  
this over with. Shut down this problem before it begins." Shadow said as he  
steered me towards the game room. I sigh and pull out a little dragon box  
with my balls in it. "They're here already?" Was all I asked. Shadow nodded  
his head and walked in behind me. He was my right hand man. If I were to die  
or for some reason was no longer able to do my duty as head family member he  
would take over. I still remember the day that we met. He was working with  
Kenny, and Jenny called his name out. I couldn't understand why his name was  
shadow until the game had begun. He called himself shadow because one ball  
always hid in the shadow of another. So therefore you never knew where to  
strike with your second ball.

I looked over to the other end of the field and saw a kid that was like 12  
years old! They have got to be kidding me! "You couldn't handle a kid?" I  
asked disbelievingly. Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Were not allowed to.  
Rules state that if a national problem occurs the head member takes care of  
it." I snorted. "Listen here kid we don't make new family heads, you join a  
family and climb the ranks just like everybody else. Now go pick a family  
and quit wasting my time." I said and started to leave. "I will not! I'll  
not let you split my family and me up! We'll not start to fight each other  
just for you! We will start our own family. Heck, we're the only real family  
in this whole damn thing!" The kid screamed at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. So he was trying to keep his family together.  
"You have 14 brothers and sisters? Where the hell are your parents?! The  
oldest is you correct? You're, what, 12 years old? That would mean some of  
these kids are, what, babies!" I yelled back at him. I was half tempted to   
smack him for being this dumb. "My mom died a while ago and she had five  
sets of twins! The youngest in our group is 4. I need to keep us together  
and we need to belong somewhere." He said quietly.

Damn this really sucks. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I look over to  
Shadow who just shrugged his shoulder again. What kind of person leave there  
boss hanging? I sigh and sit down. "Look either way you're too young for  
this and so are your brothers and sisters. Do you want to see them get   
hurt?" The kid shook his head no. "Well I suppose I could help you out  
somewhat." Seto wasn't going to like this. Still I couldn't just turn away,  
I remember what it was like to be afraid everyday that me and Seto would get  
split up. I couldn't let this family go through that.

"Well what are you waiting for go get your family and lets go." I said. He  
ran out of the room and then Shadow turned to me. "What are you doing?" He  
asked somewhat confused. "Well they don't really want to play, they just  
want to stay together and they know that 14 kids will not go to one home.  
Well, I'm just going to take them in." He blinked then shook his head.  
"They're going to drive you crazy. You do realize your brother will find out   
about everything this way don't you?" He asked with a frown on his face. He  
was very protective of me. I smile a little. "I'll deal with it. Looks like  
there's no wine tonight." I said with a smirk. He just laughed and shook his  
head. I looked up when the door opened. There stood 14 kids. "Well let's get   
going. It's getting late and my...Lover is waiting for me." I said and  
started my trek home with 14 kids in tow.

TBC

-

OMG, What is Seto going to do?! Well you have to review me so I get  
motivation to write the next chapter! Apple pies to all that review! (Maybe  
cookie too.) J


	9. Explanations and Keys

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no  
read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Tanks Afiong Bassey for getting me going again. I'll be able to write more  
now that exams are over! Yey!

Trying Times

Chapter 9:

Mokuba's pov

I sighed as they followed me out the door and down the street. I didn't   
hear  
anyone of them complain. I was surprised, I though that they would expect  
to  
be treated like royalty. I looked over my shoulder as I heard a cough.  
There  
was an 4 year old. Well I think he's 4. He had a pretty bad cough there.  
"You alright there?" I asked the boy. He just looked up at me then looked  
away without saying anything. I sighed again. What is Seto going to do?  
Well, besides kill me. I try to come up with an answer to that but honestly  
don't know. I don't even know what to do about what had happened before I  
left. I look up at our house and see one light on. Obviously he was waiting  
for me.

I walk into the house and allow them to enter before I close the door. I  
nod  
my head in the direction of the other room as I hear foot steps on the  
stairs. I want to explain it to Seto before he sees them all. They head  
into  
the lounge as I walk up the stairs to intercept Seto and lead him to our  
room. The first thing Seto does is catch my lips in a passionate kiss. I  
moan but move back when he starts to kiss down my neck.

"As much as I like where that's going we have got to talk Seto." I say  
trying to get him to pay attention and to stop kissing me... well, for a  
moment anyway. He looks at me with and the corner of his lips turn up  
lightly. "Yes we do. Where do you want to be taken, here or on the bed?"  
Seto asks seductively. I groan, of all the times... "No Seto there are 14  
kids downstairs." Well that wasn't how I was going to word it but it  
worked.  
Seto blinked. "What?" He asked a little confused. I sighed, and started to  
tell him all about the wind balls.

When I had finished Seto sat there and looked at me as if I had grown  
another head. "Are you telling me that you're in a gang and now you have 14  
kids in our front lounge waiting for a room to sleep in?" Seto asked a  
little scared to know the answer. I just nodded my head yes. Seto groaned  
now, but for an all together different reason than I had. "I couldn't had  
shot the full of metal balls." I said a little annoyed. Seto shot me a  
pissed look. "You shouldn't be in that at all." He said.  
"Fine I'll just collect the kids and go!" I said more than a little pissed  
myself now. I can understand why he would be mad but he doesn't have to be  
a  
bitch about it.  
Seto's head shot up. "NO, they can stay here until I think of something."  
Seto said a little too quickly for his liking but he didn't want Mokuba to  
disappear for a couple of months.

Mokuba looked at him and was about to argue that he would leave rather than  
Seto help him out of pity, when Seto held his hand up. "They can work in   
the  
store front and help keep profit up I suppose." Seto told Mokuba with a  
small smile. "I understand why you want to help them so much and I want to  
help too." Seto walked over a placed a kiss on Mokuba's lips before  
continuing on his way down the stairs to see the kids. Mokuba sat there  
stunned for a moment before a smile came to grace his features. I always  
knew he was a softy inside. Mokuba thought before going after Seto.

Seto's pov

I walked into the front lounge and saw 14 kids bunched together. I let my  
eyes roam over them trying to figure out who would take charge and talk to  
me when a boy no older then 12 stood up. "What's going to happen to us  
sir?"  
He bit out. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. I looked at Mokuba who   
was  
walking into the room. He was holding 14 room keys in his hand. We always  
keep the doors around here locked. Easier too keep tract of things like a  
little brother for instance. I remember when Mokuba was 7 he hid out in a  
room for 3 days before I found him. Well, the way he's able to elude me  
that  
was no surprise. He walked over and started to hand them the keys. When  
they  
just stood there with them I explained they were the keys to their rooms.  
That tomorrow I would talk to them about everything. I heard Mokuba tell  
them that all their rooms were on the third floor. Good I don't want to  
hear  
them when I'm home.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, but they're too small to be  
Mokuba's. I look down to see a little boy who might be six but most likely  
five. "Thank you sir, for not sending my brothers away." He said with a  
smile. The others were all staring at him with wide eyes. Seto looked away  
and then mumbled, "I can't send you away, least I want Mokuba to be so  
pissed he leaves. That's all." Seto then continued on his way to their room  
to await for Mokuba and to think about all that had happened.

TBC

Humm, should there be make up sex next? Well if I get enough reviews there  
just might be. Leave a review because it makes me happy and because I give  
you goodies if you do.


	10. Great Nights and Long Days

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no  
read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Tanks Afiong Bassey for getting me going again. It might take awhile to get  
chapter's posted but they will get there. I'm just out of surgery, and  
technically I'm not suppose to be on as long as I am... so yea enjoy!

Trying Times

Chapter 10

General Pov

Mokuba was heading back to his and Seto's room on the second floor after he  
had settled all the kids down for the night. He knocked on the door a little  
before entering and searching out Seto who was dozing off on the bed in a  
pair of boxers. A small smile covered Mokuba's face as he moved to change  
into pair of pajama bottoms. He then walked to the other side of the bed and  
slipped in. He scooted over and curled into Seto's side. They laid there  
like that for a few minutes. Mokuba then started to trace little circles on  
Seto's chest. Then he lightly brushed them over his nipple making Seto gasp   
out in pleasure and surprise.

Seto turned slightly and looked at Mokuba. "I love you, you know that  
right?" He said before bringing his lips down onto Mokuba's own. His tongue  
licked at Mokuba's bottom one begging for entrance to his warm cavern.   
Mokuba moaned and obeyed the demanding tongue that wanted entrance. They  
both had to separate for some air and Mokuba looked up at Seto who was now  
straddling his hips. "I want you so much Seto. I need you to take me. I love  
you, gods above I love you!" Mokuba moaned as Seto rocked his hips lightly  
and leaned in for another searing kiss.

Mokuba rocked his own hips back against Seto's, making Seto pull out of the  
kiss to moan. Mokuba took that moment to reach up and latch onto his neck  
and start to create a hickey. The thought of marking Seto his was   
stimulating. Seto smirked when he realized what Mokuba was doing. He thrust  
his hips down again and moaned Mokuba's name out when he felt the younger  
man bite down on the junction between the shoulder and neck. Mokuba then  
leaned up and pushed Seto over so he was on top. He rocked his hips down one  
last time before he scooted off of him and tugged his boxers off as well.  
Mokuba pulled off his own pajama bottoms and let his eyes roam down over his   
brother who was spread over the bed. He licked his lips and from somewhere  
he heard his brother's... no, lovers voice drift to him. "Like what you see?  
I know I love what I'm seeing..." He never got to finish his sentence  
because Mokuba drew his manhood into his mouth and started to suck.

Seto was a mess of gasps and moans as Mokuba skillfully played with his  
member. He would swirl his tongue around the tip and then lick down to the  
base. He would lap at the two sacks and would rub his fingers over any area   
not covered by his mouth. Seto's hips jerked up and he came with a cry of  
pleasure that sounded something between a moan and Mokuba's name. Mokuba  
swallowed every last drop his brothers member gave before pulling back with  
a smile on his face. "I knew I could make you come before me." Mokuba  
remarked as he wiped off some of the cum that had gotten on his face. Seto  
just shook his head and pulled Mokuba down for a kiss so he could taste   
himself.

Suddenly Seto flipped them over so that he was the one admiring Mokuba's own  
throbbing member. "Now I can't be a bad lover, now can I?" Seto asked as his  
tongue darted out to lick at the tip of Mokuba's member.  
Mokuba smiled, "Now we couldn't have that." Mokuba said trying not to laugh.  
"What ever shall we do?!" Seto snorted and said nothing as he took Mokuba's  
member fully into his mouth and started to suck. Seto heard Mokuba moan out  
his name and rewarded him by sucking faster and harder, which only made  
Mokuba harder. He felt fingers slide through his hair and tug a bit here and  
there when he started to slow down. Mokuba pushed his head down forcing Seto  
to deep-throat him. When that happened Mokuba lost all control and came   
without warning, making Seto swallow his seed and cough a bit.

Seto slid over Mokuba's sweat slicked body to grab a kiss. When they  
separated, Seto laid down and cuddled up to Mokuba's side, waiting to see  
how far they might take things tonight. He didn't really think that Mokuba  
nor himself was ready just yet. He wanted Mokuba to be sure that this is  
what he wanted, not what he thought Seto wanted. He had done that before.   
Did something not because he was happy with it, but because Seto was happy  
with it and he didn't want to fall into that kind of routine again. He  
turned his head to look at Mokuba to say all of that but Mokuba just held a  
finger to his lips. "I already know and understand. We can wait and tonight,  
well, tonight was amazing Seto. I love you so much and when ever you're  
ready, I'll be here and waiting." Mokuba leaned over and grabbed another  
kiss from Seto before turning over to sleep for the night, after all,   
tomorrow was going to be a long day. Seto seemed to be thinking like that  
too as he settled his head on Mokuba's side to sleep for the night.

TBC  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well I hope that you enjoyed the semi-lemon scene! I'll be putting a better  
one in later after some...things get taken care of. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
It gets you goodies and chapters!


	11. Lists and Sex

-1I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use.

Rating: Ma for later chapters

Paring: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no  
read!

Summary: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him  
that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto  
introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

Tanks Afiong Bassey for getting me going again. It might take awhile to get  
chapter's posted but they will get there. I hope you're not too angry for  
the long wait that you won't review! Lemon Scene is now here!

Trying Times

Chapter 11:

**General pov**

Mokuba woke up to a warm feeling. He turned and snuggled into the warmth,   
opening his eyes to look at Seto, only to yelp and fall off the bed in his  
haste to get away from the person on his bed. Mokuba grabbed his chest and  
gulped air down like water. He looked down to find that he had boxers on.  
'Seto must have put them on me... Strange, I didn't even feel him get up let  
alone move me.' Mokuba looked back up to the kid who was looking at him with  
huge eyes. "Yes, um what's your name again?" Mokuba asked confused as to who  
was who in the huge family. "My name's Soi, only you can call me Si if you  
want. I was wondering what you were going to make for breakfast. Normally  
big brother Mau cooks what we have only your big brother took everyone who  
was 11 and older with him to a store." The boy explained to Mokuba. Mokuba   
smiled lightly. "Well, if you give me a few minutes, I'll make some walfulls  
for everyone, ok. By chance, how many are there left here?" Mokuba asked as  
he started to get up off the floor.

"Well actually, our oldest brother is 13 not 12 but he really can't do much  
with his health and height and weight, so Kai says he's the oldest. And  
there's only four of them gone so that leaves you with 10 of us. I'm 9." Soi  
says with a laugh, but Mokuba looked worried. "Is Kai the kid I heard cough  
the other night? It was pretty bad, maybe I should feed you as I call a  
doctor. You all need to be checked anyway. Make sure you're all up to date  
with things." Mokuba said as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. The boy  
cocked his head to the side. "What's the doctor do?" Soi asked honestly  
confused; he hadn't been to one as far as he knew.

Mokuba blinked, 'Ok so getting schooling is another thing that I need to be  
worrying about. Great, you know I'm gay, I'm not suppose to have this child   
problem!' Mokuba groaned. "He's just going to make sure you're not sick and  
then we're going to begin your schooling. You're a little late in the school  
year but if you try hard, I'm sure it won't make that big of a difference."  
Mokuba assured the kid.

Mokuba went around the house and gathered the ten that were left behind.  
Once he had them all in the kitchen, and had his temper under check again;  
kids like to play when they're young and having to chase them around the  
house is so not as fun as it use to be. He had banged his head on the bed  
twice when he tried to grab one of the kids. Then he had to run down the  
stairs and grab the keys when one of the kids locked themselves in the room   
saying that they weren't coming out until their brothers came back. He them  
proceeded to fall up the stairs, and had five kids laughing at him as he  
hopped around holding on to a foot that he stubbed on the step after he got  
up from falling.

When he had them all seated at the table, he had a surprise when he noticed   
that two of the kids were girls. They looked like they could have been boys  
but he definitely noticed the womanly shape. Mokuba sighed and asked one of  
them who knew how to write to put down the names and ages and sex of the  
kids. He would need to get them legalized after all, so they could go where  
they need to be. The page looked like this:

1) Lei 13 boy  
2) Kai 12 boy  
3) Lira 11 girl  
4) Kara 11 girl  
5) Mau 10 boy  
6) Tejio 10 boy  
7) Toshiro 9 boy  
8) Soi 9 boy  
9) Yori 7 boy  
10) Yuko 7 girl  
11) Yasu 6 girl  
12) Yukiko 6 girl  
13) Ume 4 girl  
14 ) Usagi 4 girl

'Well damn, I didn't think there was that many girls! How did I not notice  
this before?!' Mokuba smiled and thanked Tejio for getting him the  
information he needed as he placed a plate of walfuls down and watched as  
they all lunged for them fighting to get some. Some of the girls looked to  
be meaner than the boys. "Calm down, there's enough for all of you. Don't   
worry ok, I'll take care of it alright. Only you can't just sit here for the  
rest of your lives. I'm helping you because I know what it's like to want to  
stay together. I won't let that stop you from living, going to school and  
getting a job when you turn 17. We'll help you in agreement that you want  
a life now that you know that you won't be taken away from each other. What  
do you say?" Mokuba asked looking at each and everyone of them. 'It's not  
that I want them to move out right away when they get old enough but I do  
want them to be able to live on their own if that's what they want. I just  
want them to get everything they can have now that I'm going to take care of  
them. I wonder if I'm putting too much thought into this.' Mokuba was simply  
watching them eat at a slower pace when the door bell rung. That's right he   
had called the doctor while he had made the walfuls.

Mokuba opened the door and let the doctor in. "Thank you for coming in such  
short notice and with all the work you're going to be doing. I really am  
thankful Mr. Hatkesh and I hope I was not inconvenient to you." Mokuba said  
as he showed the doctor to the children. The doctor shook his head, "Not to  
worry, anything to help an old friend. Also I know you'll take good care of   
them." Mr. Hatkesh said as he set down a scale and some other items he would  
need. He sighed when he looked in and saw all the kids looking at him  
fearfully. He really didn't want to get messed up by some kids. He smiled,  
"So who wants to be brave and go first?"

**Seto's pov:**

I sigh as another box crashes to the floor. I had been going at this all  
day. I decided to take a look at how helpful they might be after school at  
the store but they seemed to be total klutzes. "Remember to make sure it's  
all the way on the shelf next time alright." I say for what seemed to be the  
millionth time that day. 'Really they're doing the best they can, and they   
seem to be underweight too. I guess I'll have to call the doctor and have  
them all checked just to make sure they're all ok.' I look up in time to see  
one of the boys take off his coat. I turn to look away when I fall off the  
desk in complete and utter shock. There stood before me a girl! When had  
this happened? They were all looking at me. She walked over and stretched  
out her hand, "Are you ok? You should be more careful where you sit." She  
tells me, but for some reason her voice seemed manly like or gruff for some  
reason. I said the only thing that came to mind, "You're a girl?!"

She looked at me like I had lost it. Then she nodded her head really slowly,  
"Yes, that's right a girl, you know the opposite of you. You equal boy me  
equal girl," she laughed a little. "Oh come on, surely you didn't think we  
were all boys." She said to him with a smug smile pulling at her lips. "I  
know what a girl is! It's not my fault that you looked like a boy and  
sounded like a boy!" I said a little pissed at her taunting. That might not  
have been the best thing to have said, after all who's going to save me from  
a raging hormonal teenage girl. "F.Y.I. I don't look like a boy! I hid my  
form because I didn't want others getting any ideas, second my voice sounds  
like this because Soi gave us all a sore and scratchy throat. Now if you  
have any other problems with my appearance you can shove 'em somewhere  
unpleasant!" The girl said each word with a poke to the chest. 'Well I'll  
just have to let Mokuba know about this unexpected twist of events.'  
"Alright, let's head back home for supper, Mokuba would kill me if I was  
late again."

**General PoV:**

Seto could smell the food way before he even opened the door. 'Mokuba must   
have outdone himself this time. Really I don't think even with 16 people  
under one roof that we could eat all this food." Seto thought as he looked  
at the table full of all kinds of foods. Seto just walked up behind Mokuba  
and pulled him close as he stirred some sauce. Mokuba smiled and let the  
spoon fall against the edge of the pan as he turned in Seto's arms to face  
him. Mokuba leaned up and kissed him, then pulled back with a smile. "So how  
was your day at the store?" He asked fighting a smirk off his face as he saw  
Seto's frustration at the kiss being cut off. He leaned up and caught Seto's  
bottom lip with his teeth, and nibbled on it a bit before letting his tongue  
lick at his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Seto moaned and opened his mouth quickly allowing Mokuba any and all access  
that he wanted. He deepened the kiss making Mokuba moan along with himself.  
Seto then lifted Mokuba up and was about to set him up on the counter when   
he heard a slight cough. He turned and saw all 14 kids looking at him. Seto  
groaned, turned around, grabbed the sauce and put it on the counter by the  
rest of the food. "Eat in here and do what you wish when your done, you have  
access to the first four levels of the house, the last two levels are mine.  
Me and Mokuba are heading to bed early." Seto told them, grabbing Mokuba's   
hand and pulling him along to the door. "More like fucking early, right  
Lira?" Kara asked. Lira nodded her head with a small giggle. "What's fuck?"  
Ume asked. Kara looked at the little girl and smirked, "Lei will explain it  
to you, ok Ume." Kara said while Lira hid a laugh behind her hands and Lei's  
eyes went wide. "Yey, Lei, Lei will explain to me?!" Ume jumped into the  
eldest brothers lap with a smile. Kara winked at Lira making her laugh some  
more.

**Mokuba's PoV:**

I moaned as Seto's lips met with my skin again and he started to suck. I  
couldn't stand it. I moved back bumping into our shut door. Groaning I  
pulled out of Seto's embrace and opened the door. I walk in quickly and pull  
off my shirt as he shuts the door and locks it behind himself before turning  
towards me with a smirk of his own on his face. I back up and sit on the bed  
spreading my legs apart for him. He comes forward and positions himself  
between my thighs and rocks forward a bit making me throw my head back and   
moan out in pleasure. He moans some before pulling away and taking his own  
shirt off. I start to kiss up his chest making him moan and fist his hands  
in my hair. I smirk and lick at a nipple making him gasp. I do the same to  
the other making him rock his hips forward and his erection pushes against  
my bare chest.

I move and start to unbuckle his pants as I play with his nipples a bit more  
to keep him distracted as I pull his pants down to his ankles. He gasps out  
loud when he feels cold air touch his arousal. I smile and dart out my  
tongue to lick at the tip of his member. I felt him go stiff as I started to  
play with his balls. Twisting and tugging lightly at them as I continue to  
lick at his shaft. Then I let go of them and held onto his hips and took him   
fully into my mouth and started to suck. He shot his head back and moaned a  
word out, which soundly oddly like "fuck me". I shrugged my shoulders; who  
was I to disappoint him? I leaned back a bit and opened the drawer and  
pulled out a tube of oil. I spread the liquid around my fingers, looking up  
at him to see him staring out of half lidded eyes, and saw him nod his  
assent.

I slid my legs in between his when I noticed I was a bit over dressed for  
this. I pulled away and heard him whine. I smirked and gave him a deep kiss  
and led his hands to my pants to placate him. His hands started to fumble  
with my buttons and moaned as he tried to deepen the kiss. He finally pulled  
my belt off and tugged the pants down as far as he could manage to get them  
before leaning his head down on my neck and letting me take over as he  
pressed kisses to my neck and started to suck on my collarbone. I tugged my   
pants the rest of the way off along with my boxers and had him step out of  
his.

I slid my legs back in between his and forced him to spread himself for me.  
I moved his ass apart and started to rub at his opening, teasing him. He  
gasped and bucked back against my finger almost making it slide in and  
whined again when it didn't. I smiled and bit down on his shoulder to mark  
him and to try and get some sort of grip; this was all going so fast. I rub  
over his opening again and when he pushed back this time the tip of my  
finger sunk in making him freeze and moan before trying to push back on it  
some more. I could feel his walls clenching, trying to get me to come in  
farther and I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my finger all the way in  
starting my search for a spot I knew would leave him screaming my name for  
hours.

I knew I found what I was looking for when his head shot back and he cried  
out my name in a voice I had never heard him use before now, and I fell  
totally in love with that voice. So I brought out my one finger and pushed  
two in rubbing over his sensitive spot before I started to stretch him in  
hopes to ease some of the pain I knew he would feel when I first push in. I  
hear him cry out as I push back on his prostate when I stretch him a bit  
more. I pull my fingers out completely making him whine once more. I kiss  
him once again and whisper into his ear, "Do you really want this Seto, am I  
moving to fast for you?" Seto shook his head and to emphasize his point, rub  
his erection against me making me moan. I just pulled him into another deep  
kiss before moving behind him again.

I kneeled down and bit lightly at his thighs making him gasp in pleasure  
again. I pushed him forward so he was leaning over the bed, and continued to  
kiss, lick, and nip at his thighs so I could continue to hear his moans. I  
stood up and moved his legs so he would spread himself again when I stopped.   
'This means too much to me for it to be a simple fuck.' I think trying to  
come up with a better plan. Then I smile think of the perfect position. I  
craw on the bed and have him crawl to me. I smile as I feel his hands touch  
at my own thighs. I pull him up and onto my lap, making sure that his knees  
are on either side of my outer thighs. Then I line him up with my member and let him slide down onto my hardened shaft.

His back tensed, but then relaxed as he tried to get himself to loosen up  
some so that it wouldn't hurt as much. I gasped lightly when I felt him  
start to move his hips making me push in deeper. He groaned before laying  
his head on my shoulder and bucked against me letting me know it was ok to   
move. His arms wrapped themselves around me and were leaving marks in my  
shoulder blades as I started to push in and out of his tight opening. I  
found a pace that we both liked and stayed at it until he bit on my shoulder  
and made me thrust deeper then I had intended to and hit the spot that mad  
him cry out my name. I angled my hips slightly and then thrust back in  
making sure to hit the same spot. He bit down on my shoulder to keep from  
screaming out in pure ecstasy.

I grabbed his shaft and started to pump it in time with my thrust, barely  
able to keep control over the pace. Then he shot his head back and came with  
a cry of pleasure and bliss. I cried out his name as his walls tightened  
around me, I could no longer hold back so I stopped trying and came with a   
final thrust into him. Gasping he pulled my face towards his and kissed me  
for all I was worth before falling on his side on the bed. I smiled and laid  
down besides him. After I caught my breath I started to place little kisses  
on his chest. "M, that was good, fun, and filling." I mumble to him with a  
smile. "Get some rest, we both have lots to do tomorrow getting them settled   
into school course and then go supplies shopping." He said before kissing me  
again and closing his own eyes after he tightened his hold on me.

TBC

-

As promised, a lemon scene! I think I did rather good on this chapter! I  
have a few more chapters to put up before this saga will end, and now that I   
know where I'm going to go with this they should come quickly, maybe not as  
long as this chapter was, it was so long due to the fact that I left it for  
so long that I thought that you deserved something to get you re-interested  
in the story again! Sorry again for how long it took to get this chapter!  
. Please leave a review!


	12. Why it happened that way

I don't own Yugioh or the characters from which I use. So if you were trying to sue you failed and may now leave.

**Rating**: Ma for later chapters

**Pairing**: Seto/ Mokuba. That means man on man also this is incest no like no read!

**Summary**: Mokuba loves Seto in a way he's not supposed to. Yet he loves him that way anyway. So he tries to tell Seto but when he was about to, Seto introduces him to his "girlfriend." What will Mokuba do now?

**A/N**: Thanks Afiong Bassey for getting me going again. It might take awhile to get chapters posted but they will get there. I hope you're not so angry for the long wait that you won't review! Lemon Scene is now here!

** Trying Times**

_Chapter 12_:

_Seto's Pov _

I groan as light begins to filter in through the blinds. I must have forgotten to close them last night. Well, considering what happened who could blame me. I sigh as I start to sit up. I hiss slightly as pain shoots up my spine. I take a deep breath and try again, more slowly this time. I walk slowly to the master bathroom and grab the bottle of extra strength bear and take three of them at once. I turn on the hot water and step into the shower. I smile as I remember what happened last night. God, he's beautiful. I can't believe he chose me. I wash my hair and body then step out and dry myself. I head back into the room and grab some boxers and toss them on along with a pair of joggers and a white tee.

Mokuba was already down stairs with the kids. It's kind of like when Mokuba was younger and I was taking care of him. I walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen just in time to see Mokuba hand Nana some money. He smiles and thanks her before rounding up the two youngest kids and leading them over to me. I raise my eyebrow and he hands them over to me.

"What exactly are you going to be doing?" I ask somewhat annoyed that I got handed the babies.

"Well, I've got Nana going to get them some supplies for school. I forgot to tell you yesterday, but I called the doctor over to check them over and make sure there was no serious problems. He said they have a sore throat, but with the cough syrup they should be fine with in a week or two. They're all under weight too, but other than that they're fine." He said before walking over and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Plus I called the school and have them all enrolled. They all have to go take a test to see where they should start off, and that is where I'm taking them. Then on the way home, I'll get the cough medicine, ok." He told me as he pulled on his jacket.

"That's fine. While you're gone, I'll get Maya to get ready to come over to take measurements for some clothes when they get back. Plus I'll look into a preschool for these two. I can get the cough medicine since I'll be heading that way anyway. Leave your cell on in case I want to call." I said and grab his arm and pull him into a kiss. He smiles into it and kisses me back a bit before pulling away and herding the older kids into the limo and taking off.

"Well, what are your names?" I ask realizing that I didn't know them.

"I'm Ume and this is my Usagi." Ume told me and then grabbed her sister's hand and pulling her close.

"Yeah I know she's your sister." I say with a smile hoping to get Ume to warm up to me. She shook her head no.

"She's my Usagi. MY Usagi!" Ume told me stomping her little foot in anger. Usagi just stood there holding onto Ume's hand for dear life. I nod my head finally understanding what she was saying. Nobody was to separate the two.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take her away. I'll make a few calls and get you both into the same class." I say as I pull on my own jacket and hold the door open as Ume leads Usagi out the door and into the limo waiting for me.

I make a phone call to Damien's Décor. After all, I would need about seven rooms refurnished to the twin's liking. I'm almost scared to know what it's going to look like when it's done. I tell him the kids ages so he knows what kind of magazines to bring they can choose from. After that I call Maya, an old friend of ours. She owns a clothing shop. She would be down later tonight to get sizes and measurements in order to get them some proper clothes. I won't have them living in rags under my care. Last I made a call to our Lawyer Keiko. I gave her all the information I had about the parents and had her start making their home with me and Mokuba permanent.

I was surprised at how well behaved Ume and Usagi were. They had crawled off into a corner and were talking quietly about something. By the time I was done with all the phone calls and making all the arrangements for that night we had arrived at Mooney's Precious Preschool. I climbed out of the limo and held my hand out for Usagi but Ume grabbed onto her hand before she could touch me and helped her out. She was defiantly possessive. I sighed and waited before closing the door behind us after I told the driver to wait for me to return.

We walked into the building and headed to the main office area. It was more like a room with too many files and a desk in it. Still this is rumored to be the best preschool there is. I walk up to the desk and ask for the person in charge. The lady behind desk nods before walking into another room and coming out with an older lady, maybe in her late forties or early fifties.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Midori how can I help you?" She asks as she points to her office for us to enter.

"I would like to enroll Ume and Usagi here until they can attended elementary school. I've just got them and their brothers about two days ago. All the official paper work should be done by the end of the week. Payment is no problem with me." I say telling her all the facts. She nods and starts to record what she's being told for their records.

"Normally we want the paperwork with you when you get here, but seeing as it sounds like their arrival was a surprise to you, I'll allow it to be here at the end of the week, but if it's not here, they will not be able to continue to attended here next week." Midori tells me in a no nonsense kind of voice. I nod thankful she's going to allow them at all.

She goes on asking me questions and I tell her everything I know about the girls. I don't really know much about any of the kids. I was about to say that they had no allergies when Ume spoke up saying that they weren't allowed to have nuts of any kind or fish. Ms. Midori nodded and asked a few more questions like the girls' ages and if they know their numbers and colors and ABCs. Ume said Usagi could count to five.

"Really? Usagi will you count for me?" Midori asked her. Usagi looked to Ume for an answer, and only did so when Ume nodded yes.

"One, two, three, four, five." Usagi counted out for Ms. Midori. She nodded and smiled at them while saying how high that was.

"Mr. Kaiba what level of education did they have from their parents?" Ms. Midori asked somewhat worried about how far behind they were.

"I have no clue, I told you I only got them two days ago. They were homeless, now they're not. I don't know much of anything about their actual parents besides that their mother is dead and their father is too, so I stepped in as their official caretaker. Far as I know I'm starting them off on any actual education they'll ever have." I tell her letting her know all the facts ahead of time.

"That's lovely dear, really, not many people would do that. I'll have them tested and put in the appropriate class. Now as for payment, it's 75.00 dollars every day for each child. You can either pay daily, weekly, or monthly. You choose, it doesn't really make a difference so long as the money is in on time." She tells me. I nod and tell her to send me a bill every month.

"One last thing Ms. Midori, as you can tell Ume and Usagi are twins, and as such are naturally very close, then add in that they were homeless and that makes them inseparable, they will have to be in the same class." I tell her as I stand to leave, she nods and makes a note of it in their file. I head towards the door, but so does Ume and Usagi.

Ms. Midori comes over and holds their hands. I start to walk out and Ume and Usagi start to struggle getting scared that I won't come back for them. I couldn't just walk out leaving them terrified, I really couldn't do it after I heard Ume start to beg me, telling me that they'll be good, just let them come back to their brothers. So I turn and walk back over to them and kneel down.

"Ume, Usagi. I'm not leaving you here for good, I swear I'll be back for you at 5:30 tonight, alright? Then you can go see your brothers and sisters again. You need to behave while you're here though. Listen to Ms. Midori and have fun." I tell them hoping that'll calm them down enough so I can leave and get things going. Ume clings Usagi to herself and whimpers as I walk away.

I get into the limo and have them drive me to the nearest store so I can buy some cough medicine when my cell goes off.

"Kaiba speaking." I say into the cell and hear my lawyers voice on the other end.

"Mr. Kaiba I've found them. You're right; both parents are dead. They were supposed to be living with an aunt. Thing was I found it odd that they would be missing for two days and she hadn't reported them missing, I checked. So I went over there. It was a pig sty. The women was half drunk!" She nearly yells into my ear. No wonder the kids ran away. She probably beat them!

"Well, make her a deal. Offer her some money to give up her guardian rights to me." I say knowing that with a couple hundred dollars they'll be in my custody.

"Way ahead of you. What I saw in that house Mr. Kaiba, you wouldn't even see in your nightmares! I told her I knew what she did to those kids, she got worried and signed over her rights to them without questioning it. So as long as you leave her be, they can be in your life, no questions asked." She tells me. I'm just glad that's over with, without a fight.

"Anyway I've got copies of there birth records and I've faxed you a copy of each of them to keep in your house in case you ever need them. Also, I'm on my way over to the court to get them proper social security numbers right now. Within the next 48 hours they will become your charges until the age of 18 when they can leave of their own free will if they no longer wish to stay with you." She tells me before saying she has to leave and hangs up.

I get out of the limo and get the cough medicine that the doctor prescribed. I buy it and leave. Thinking everything over I know that the kids are going to need some things to fill their rooms up besides furnishings. Most likely they would need some sort of things to keep them amused when they are at home. Well, I can always send them out with Nana and Mokuba to do that kind of thing tomorrow after all their new beddings and things arrive.

It's already 12:45pm; most likely Mokuba's home already. I wonder where all the kids ended up. After all, I'm sure that wench of an aunt did nothing for them! If I wasn't worried that they could be taken to a foster home and split up I'd have charges against her so fast! I wonder how I'm supposed to tell Mokuba about all this. It'll kill him to know that they might have been abused! He seems to have taken a liking to them after all. I can't say I haven't myself, but not as much as he has. After all we both can remember just how worried we both were that we would be split up and never see each other again, and then everything we had to go through with Gozaburo.

I tell the limo driver to take me home. Better to tell Mokuba face to face than over the cell. We're home within fifteen minutes and I know we have till about 4:00 when everybody should get back home from school. I get out of the limo and head into the mansion. I find Mokuba sitting in the living room in front of the fire reading a book. I stand there a minute trying to prolong the conversation were about to have. He finally notices I'm there and gets up to greet me.

"Hey, I didn't notice you get home. All of them managed to get into the correct level for their age, but just barely. I think we're going to need to get them a tutor or something to help them along. Hey, what's wrong?" He asks when he sees me just nodding and looking at the floor. I sigh, I can't not tell him about this.

"I've found out where they were suppose to be, and I think I found out why they left, Mokuba. The only living family they have is their aunt, and she's a drunk who our lawyer seems to think beats them. When she told the woman about what she thought was going on in her home, she readily signed over her rights as guardian as long as no charges were filed." I told him all in one blow. I watched as anger and pain passed over his face at the injustice of it all.

"We have guardianship over them then?" He asked me with no emotion in his voice what so ever. I didn't like that one bit so I pulled him to me and held him to my chest as his shoulders started to shake slightly. I nod to answer his question as I remember what we went through when we were younger.

_**//Flashback//**_

Gozaburo hasn't been hitting me lately, and I can't figure out why not. Every time I seem to make him angry at me he just says "You're going to wish you never did that young man", then walk away. I didn't get it but I wasn't about to question it, plus I hadn't seen Mokuba in a few days so I wanted to go see him. I went down the halls that I knew would lead me to Mokuba, my beloved little brother, but he wasn't in his room. I figured he'd be back soon so I decided I could wait. After about an hour I gave up. I put down the book of his on Egypt that I had been reading to pass the time and was about to leave when the door opened.

I looked up and what I saw made me want to throw up!! Mokuba was standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He was covered in bruises and blood. There were cuts all over him, and he was favoring his left leg and right arm. He looked like he just up and walked out of a car accident! I whimpered out his name and lifted my hand out towards him. He turned as if to run but the pain was too much and I was able to grab his hand before he got anywhere.

"Mokie, gods, what happened to you??!" I demanded to know as I tried to get a good look at all his wounds before I started to try and clean them. He didn't say anything and I didn't push, at least not at the moment. When I was done cleaning him up I would get it out of him. So we sat in silence as I cleaned and bandaged his wounds. I was sure I already knew what had happened. That in hopes to control me better Gozaburo decided that he was going to start using Mokuba as a punching bag.

"Mokuba, I want you to tell, and I want the truth, Gozaburo did this to you because I wasn't listening to him, didn't he?" I asked, and all I wanted to do was bawl when I seen him flinch away from my hand. Still he shook his head no. I knew he was lying but I'd let him tell me what he wanted first before telling him I already knew the truth, that he didn't have to protect me.

"I, Seto I asked Gozaburo to hit me instead of you! I swear it was my idea not his. I saw what he was doing to you and I couldn't take it any more. So I told him if he really wanted to get you to listen to him he'd have to use me, because hurting you would only make you rebel more. He thinks you know about all this already, but I was keeping it from you. I'm so sorry big brother, but I didn't want you to hurt any more!" He cried launching himself into my arms even though it had to hurt to jar his wounds like that.

"Gods Mokuba what were you thinking! You did all this for me? Oh Mokuba you didn't need to, I told you I could take care of it! Don't worry, I'll fix this Mokie." I tell him as I pull him closer planning on holding him all night long.

"No, don't try to fix it! I want it this way! I would rather die than see you harmed again Seto! I, I'll run and, far away and never come back if you try to talk him out of using me, then you won't have a reason to stay here in the first place, and then you won't see me ever again! I mean it Seto!" He cried trying to make sure I didn't get hurt again. I just pulled him to me again.

"We'll figure it out together in the morning Mokie, just get some rest for now alright. I'll even stay with you tonight." I whisper into his ear. He seem to be alright with that. He shifts slightly try to get as comfortable as possible before laying his head on my chest and starting to doze off. Wrapping my arms around him, knowing he's safe even if only for now, I doze off, too.

_**//End Flashback//**_

And that was one of the better nights! Mokuba had refused point blank to let me try and get it changed back, where he wasn't touched. In fact one time I had found Mokuba unconscious and bloody, I lost it. I told Gozaburo that if he touched my brother again I would leak it to the news that he was a child abuser. Mokuba had seen him raise his hand and ran out and took the blow. He got back up and looked at both of us, broken, bruised, and bloodied and said 'I told you, both of you, I'd leave if it ended up between the two of you again. You Seto would lose your brother and you Gozaburo can lose your company if I tell the police who it was doing this! I wasn't lying!'

Then he took off running. He always was faster at running than I was. It took both of us, and Gozaburo only helped because he was worried who would find out about what he did to us, a week to find him. That alone had been by pure chance, for the only reason we had been on the outskirts of town was because the stupid old factory needed a release signed in person by the boss. If it hadn't been for that I might not have seen as Mokuba ducking down an ally way. We both had jumped out of the car and ran after him. When we finally caught up, he still refused to come near us, let alone come back to the mansion with us.

More than anything I just wanted to hold him. I had been terrified I had finally pushed him away for good, and that I really wouldn't see him ever again. My brother means the world to me. It took the promise that Gozaburo could still hit him, but had to leave me alone, to get him to even let me just hold him. I broke down in my little brother's arms crying, not wanting to lose him again. So I did the only thing I could at this point; I begged him to forgive me. It took two days and me and Gozaburo swearing that there wouldn't be another bruise on me to get him to return with us. Gozaburo would still hit Mokuba, and I would clean the wounds and hold him at night time, but I was too afraid of losing him forever to do anything about it. Two months later I took over the company and Gozaburo committed suicide.

"I know love, I know, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there to protect you from him better, but I wasn't. Still, now we both have a chance to protect them from her. You know I'm so proud of you, the way you stood up to him for me, right?" I ask having to make sure he knows he didn't suffer all that for nothing. That he knows that I love him. Mokuba nods his head yes before lifting it and pulling me in for a kiss. He nibbled gently on my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and kissed him back with everything I have.

"Why don't we play for a bit humm, we have a few hours till the kids come home." I said with a smirk before pulling him down on top of me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ume's Pov_

"And that, Seto, is why I named you after him. He and Mokuba took on life's problems and then selflessly took on your mama's and your aunts and uncles so that we might all have a better life than they started out with. If it weren't for them, you and your sisters and cousins might not even be here right now!" I say to my eight year old boy, explaining why it is that I'm forever grateful for what those two brothers did for us. He jumps down from my lap and runs into the other rooms of the mansion. I looked down at the album that holds all our pictures from when we were just kids. I see the picture of Usagi and my sixteenth birthday where Brother Lei and Kai promised to start teaching us how to start driving after they come home from a date. They had loved each other like Seto and Mokuba had. It was thanks to Seto and Mokuba that they came out to the rest of us.

I look up and see Usagi walk in with a smile on her face. I hold out my hand for her to come take and she does. I'm still as protective and possessive of her as I've always been.

"Telling Seto of our trying times again, sister?" She asks softly. I smile and nod my head yes.

"Well perhaps one day you'll tell your kids of our childhood, and how they came to save it, and our lives." I tell her. She looks down sadly, I squeeze her hand, I know she feels guilty for not saying anything of them yet.

"I will one day, when I know they will be able to understand when they ask why they're not here with us now, after all they died to protect us, sister." She says quietly to me so the children don't over hear.

"I know Usagi, but that's a story for another day." I say as I close the album and put it back up on the shelf to collect more dust until Mokuba is old enough to hear the story of our trying times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I'm SO sorry that it took so long to get this last chapter up! Really I hope you forgive me! I understand if you don't, and I hope this chapter at least makes up for the long wait somewhat! I might add a sequel to this, to talk of how the kids grew up and how Mokuba and Seto had died and why Ume names her children after them. Only if you guys think it even deserves one though so please review and let me know what you think alright!


End file.
